


A Simple Year of Courtship [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Courthship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby makes the grievous error of letting Tybalt court her 'properly'. Oh, the horror. The horror.</p><p>Story written by knitmeapony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Year of Courtship [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Year of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606307) by [knitmeapony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony). 



Cover Art by The Dragongirl 

**Music:**

"Duetto Buffo Di Due Gatti" by Norsk Noteservice Wind Orchestra from Vol. 24: Hall Of The Mountain King - Demo Track

**Length:**

13 minutes, 37 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 17 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Toby%20Daye/A%20Simple%20Year%20of%20Courtship%20by%20knitmeapony.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (17 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110304.zip)  



End file.
